Starling City's Angel
by Mrs Haynes
Summary: Oliver Queen is still in love with Laurel Lance but since meeting her best friend Rachael Starling for the first time since he came back from the island his feelings change. Oliver is no longer in love with Laurel but falling for Rachael. However his life as the Vigilante could either ruin this relationship or it could become the strongest relationship in the city. Oliver/OC. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in the run down diner in the middle of Starling City glancing at my watch, well what do I get for being early. As I glance up to the door way my best friend Laurel Lance walks in and comes over to the table seeing as I have already ordered the drinks knowing she would be late coming from work.

"Hey Rachael, I'm so sorry I was late you know what work can be like. Do you want to do dinner tonight as well seeing as we haven't seen each other in ages; it also means you can catch up with Tommy you two haven't spoken in a while." Laurel said all in one breath as she sat down and the waiter came over with our drinks.

"Yeah Laurel sure dinner sounds good." I say putting my hand up to cover my mouth as I yawned. "If I can last that long."

Laurel laughs as she starts to drink we spend the entire afternoon talking about work hers as a lawyer and mine as a business women/ wannabe political campaigner. We discuss meeting up about dinner this evening deciding to go to Laurel's apartment so that Tommy can just appear whenever without being directly told he is having dinner guests. We hug as we walk outside and turn and walk into two tall men. One of the men's hands shoots out and grabs my elbow as I swayed on the pavement from the force of hitting another person. I hear Laurel mutter at my side and look up to meet the face of the person who stopped me landing on my ass. Oliver Queen. I look and see the person next to him is another man dressed sharply in a black suit. He looks at Oliver and walks over to a car at Oliver's nod. A bodyguard cause that's exactly what he needs.

"Thanks I guess that could have hurt." I say shyly not really knowing how to handle this situation.

"It's alright miss. Hey Laurel how are you?" At this he starts a conversation with Laurel. She looks at me with a confused look on her face confirming what I thought, Oliver didn't recognize me. Laurel starts to laugh which causes Oliver to look confused this time as Tommy runs up behind him. Laurel spotting Tommy stops her conversation with Oliver and goes to kiss Tommy. Tommy comes over and gives me a massive bear hug causing Oliver to become even more confused at the situation.

"Right are you two going to introduce me to your friend or what?" He says. Tommy spins on his heel grabbing Laurel to his chest at the same time.

"Please tell me you are kidding? I know you were on that island for five years but I didn't think it had that big an effect on your memory." Tommy pauses as Oliver stares more intently at me. "Fucking hell" He says more to Laurel and me than Oliver. "He honestly doesn't".

I blush as Oliver gives me a complete look over still staring blankly. I hold out my hand as you would do in a first time meeting someone. "Hi Oliver my name is Rachael Hawke Starling. Does that jog your memory?" I ask laughter lacing my tone. Oliver's looks highly cartoon like his eyes almost popping out of his head in disbelief. Another look at me.

"Well you've changed Rachael. Never thought I wouldn't recognize you but can you blame me it's such a dramatic change." I start to blush and very nearly visible squirm under Oliver's gaze and words. "This look suits you a million times better though. You look beautiful."

I blink a few times before as if coming back to life damn I forgot how he could do that. I smile slightly at Oliver shaking my head. I am not beautiful. I am not even plain standing next to girls like Laurel and the group we used to hang out with I for a lack of a better word am invisible.

"I should know better than to believe anything you say Mr. Queen. You very nearly had me convinced but then you said beautiful" I say slightly sad.

"Rach take that damn compliment." Laurel says from my side loud enough that Oliver and Tommy both laugh. I turn bright red and turn. For a successful business woman and good political campaigner I am cripplingly shy when people start to talk about me. A problem that stems from being a young child and being forced into the public eye due to who my father was.

I turn to face Laurel. "I will see you at dinner tonight but I really need to get back to work." She turns and invites Oliver to the dinner. Oh my god. Why did she have to go and do that? He accepts the invitation. Damn of course I can tell that he is only going cause he is still in love with Laurel but at least it means I will have someone to talk to while Tommy and Laurel go all goo goo eyes on one another. I say good bye to everyone and run down the block to my building, well Starling Industries building, not looking forward to what the rest of my day had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Oliver's POV**

Standing in front of the mirror in Verdant, making sure his outfit looked OK. It was only black jeans with a white shirt and black boots but he wanted to make a good impression. However to even his surprise he didn't want to impress Laurel he wanted to impress Rachael. He felt like a tool for not recognizing her earlier that afternoon but he couldn't imagine the beautiful woman in front of him this afternoon being the same girl he knew when he was a teenager. Sure she was cute back then but he never expected her to change so much. She used to be very shy and quiet with light brown hair straightened to within an inch of its life and she always looked at the ground hiding her eyes as if looking around the world would make a major difference to her and when she did look up her eyes were dull and lifeless except when talking about something she was passionate about but she barely ever talked so you never saw that. Today Oliver saw not the same shy girl, he saw a tall woman around 5 ft. 8 without heels on, with naturally wavy dark brown hair and with beautiful hazel eyes that burned with life. She had honestly went from a shy quiet timid deer that would run from a direct glance to a lioness that will fight to protect her den. At least that is what the news reports I could find on her show. I turn to read another report when I hear the door open behind me.

"Damn Ollie I know when we were teenagers we were dicks who barely talked to girls like Rachael but not recognizing her now I thought you were better than that." Tommy says smirking as her walked over to where I stood. I turn to face him a scowl on my face.

"What do you know about her? I mean she and Laurel looked pretty close so I am assuming you will know something, well more than a guy who spent 5 years on a desert island would."

"Well" Tommy started "She is Laurel's best friend. She works at her father's company and absolutely hates it, so in her spare time she campaigns to help Starling City where it needs the help like the Glades. Started to open small shops so people could work there to earn a decent living and not turn to crime, opened a couple of apartment blocks in the Glades so people had safe houses. Donates almost all her wages to charities or gives them to families who need the money. Basically a rich girl who doesn't like being rich so decided to help those who need the help. Very Robin Hood as in take from the rich give to the poor. But I have a funny feeling that is isn't her business resume you are after exactly."

I start to counter his comment but he doesn't give me a chance continuing with

"I can tell you she is single but you are probably the last guy she would go near in the whole of Starling City seeing as what you did to her best friend. And how could you stand up against her list of ex-boyfriends. Which include myself a very brief fling which meant nothing to both of us, Lex Luthor who even she admits was purely to piss of her father and of course Mr. Bruce Wayne who she fell really hard for knowing he wasn't right for her but ultimately got her heart broken and hasn't really dated since him and that was over a year and a half ago nearly two years actually. Ollie if you really want to date her you are going to have to get through Laurel and that should be a ring of hell in itself. I had to pass Rachael's list when I started dating Laurel and I got on well with Rachael, know that Laurel won't let Rachael fall the same way she has in the past. They are good at picking up the pieces when the other falls and I personally feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to take their wrath. Don't let it be you." With this warning Tommy and I walk up the stairs to the main section of Verdant, I see Diggle waiting at the front door. I had no idea why I was so nervous about this dinner but I knew that it all had to do with Rachael I just have no idea how.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rachael's POV**

Sitting in Laurel's living room waiting on Oliver and Tommy to arrive felt absolutely sickening. Laurel didn't need help in the kitchen (that was her own opinion whether it is true or not, which it isn't, is not my choice) so I couldn't stay there, the table was already set when I came in so I couldn't do anything and the idea of the dinner was making me feel worse. I loved the plan before Laurel involved Oliver but now the thought of being here made me nearly physically ill. I remember all the hours I spent consoling Laurel after the death of Sarah her sister when she ran off with Oliver. Of course with Laurel now happy with Tommy her anger towards Oliver had seemed to disappear but this still didn't mean I could see it her way. Of course when she referred to this as a double date when placing wine and beers at the table I barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. Damn I thought that was her plan and yet I still didn't want to leave the dinner. I walk back out to the living room still using the wall the stand straight my head spinning from the revelation that my best friend was trying to set me up with the ex who had cheated on her with her sister of all people.

"Laurel Lance are you being serious or am I being Punk'd? Have you actually tricked me to going on a date with Oliver Queen, your ex boyfriend, the notorious playboy known for his complete use and abuse of women?" I ask still slightly disbelieving that she would.

"Yes I have Rach. I know you like Oliver and I felt so bad about the fact that I dated him after you told me you did; I wouldn't have done that to you if I had known but he has changed since coming back from the island. I think it might be good for him to broaden his horizons on the dating front. I also think it will be good for you I know you are over Bruce and that you say you are fine but I know that it's killing you being single, you haven't dated anyone for nearly 2 years and that is unacceptable. Have a little fun if anyone in this city can offer you that it's Oliver and you work so much it might be time to reintroduce you to the real world." Laurel states arguing this like a closing argument in one of her work cases, damn her reasoning flawless I grab a beer from the table and drink it in one.

"Alright I'll give him a chance but to do that I will need alcohol and more than likely lots of it." I say knowing that Laurel was right and if I gave in just a little I might actually have a bit of fun.

* * *

**AN -** Right sorry to be a pest but I feel like no one actually likes my story. Could you please read and review so I know what you all think of the story rather than just what I think. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door rang around 8 and with Laurel so busy in the kitchen I get up from the couch with my vodka and lemonade in my hand and open the door to Laurel and Tommy's apartment. Damn he looked fine how could one person look that good. Especially in one of the plainest outfits on the planet. Jeans and a white shirt and a leather jacket, anybody on the face of the earth could pull it off never mind wear it yet on Oliver it looked like the look was made for him. I step back from the front of the door and let them both through not without noticing the glance Oliver keeps shooting my way while continuing his conversation about Verdant with Tommy. Downing the rest of liquid in my glass I walk past the boys into the kitchen to see how much longer she would be. According to Laurel perfection takes it time, I quickly remarked that if perfection to much more time we might all starve to death and subsequently was banned from the kitchen. I walk back into the living room and sit on the arm chair while Oliver and Tommy sit on the couch.

"She says dinner will still take a little while." I say quietly so not to interrupt their conversation too much. But at the sound of my voice Oliver seems to no longer be interested in what Tommy was saying and went to start a new conversation with me. Well better get this over with.

**Oliver's POV**

Seeing her sit in the armchair furthest away from the couch closest to the door I saw how uncomfortable about this situation she really was. I had no clue why I could still see the air of confidence that surround her so I wondered why she felt this why. I realised at this exact point it must be me that she is afraid of for some reason. I could see why she was afraid; she was obviously reading the situation in a much deeper way than anyone else had. I look at the outfit she is wearing and realise she must have came straight from work. It's a black suit with a deep green blouse which really brings out the green of her hazel eyes. I hadn't noticed that earlier on. Seeing her sitting there quietly I decide to start a conversation with her rather than continue to talk with Tommy.

"So Rachael, I hear that you are working with your father? What made you decide to do that, the last I remember you wanted to save the city and you always said companies like your father's destroyed the city." I ask trying to keep to a neutral subject knowing that a question like this could go one way or the exact opposite.

"Well Oliver, I began working with my father so that I could start to earn enough money to help try and save the city. I'm sure Tommy has told you some of the things that I've done. Well I'm trying to use money used by those who are failing this city to help save it." Rachael says with such passion her eyes have lit up with a fire.

"That sounds interesting take from the rich to give to the poor. Very Robin Hood.". Tommy smirks as I use his term from earlier on this evening. "What exactly is it you do in Starling Industries, apart try and stop it from the inside out?" I ask trying to keep the mood light while finding out as much as possible.

"I am an executive member of the board of directors trusted to do nothing as the shareholders believe I won't do my job properly cause apparently I am busy trying to ruin Starling Industries. However my father is trying and failing to teach me to take over the business. Anyway what have you been doing since you got back from the island?" Rachael asks me trying to steer the conversation away from her job.

"I opened a club in the Glades it's called Verdant. You should definitely come by sometime. How long is she going to be with dinner I'm starving?"

**Rachael's POV**

"I would go ask but I made a comment about her cooking and was subsequently banned from her kitchen." I say laughing noticing how Oliver looks nervous, probably about being in the same room as Tommy and Laurel.

Tommy gets up and walks into the kitchen. Great now I'm left alone with Oliver.

"Yeah I'll be sure to come round at some point. I actually have an apartment just around the corner from your club. I meant to ask how's Thea she has been ignoring my calls recently." I ask looking directly at Oliver as he nearly coughs his drink back up.

"You talk to Thea? Why can I ask just out of older brother curiosity?" Oliver looks at me with wonder written across his face.

"Yes I do speak with your sister and I have since 2007 when you went missing." I say starting him down. "I thought it might be nice for her to keep into with someone from your life and I actually found she and I got on quite well. I actually consider her one of my close friends so do you know why she is avoiding me or is she giving you the same treatment."

"You heard about her little run in on the new I guess then. She is a little embarrassed about it so that's the reason. She's avoiding everyone so don't feel bad." Oliver replies his tone softening.

"Could you tell her that I'm not going to be mad at her and that I want to support her with this? If anyone in this city understands tell her it's me." I say lessening the business look I glowered at Oliver.

"You? Quiet shy Rachael Shay who wouldn't say boo to a goose. What exactly would you know about drug abuse that could help Thea?" Oliver asks amazed.

"Well Oliver I was only ever the quiet shy Rachael Shay cause no-one ever asked anything about me. Especially not guys like you or Tommy who were too busy looking at the outgoing adventuresses like Laurel and Sara. But to answer your question one night I was lead from the straight and honest past by slightly bad boys namely Tommy and Bruce who convinced a slightly quiet shy me to take some drugs when I was around 20, but I got really addicted when I hurt my back the month later in a car accident, you being to hooked up in Laurel drama that neither you nor she noticed. I was on drugs for nearly 2 years before I managed to break the habit. So if Thea needs help coming over the other side of one night's bad decision then believe me I can help." I say quietly to a shocked Oliver. "Sorry that was a bit of an over share." I say sheepishly.

"I'll make sure she knows you want to help. It isn't an over share. Ok it was just a little bit but I don't mind I want to get to know you better. How did you get over it if you don't mind me asking?" he asks now realizing that he was on a highly dangerous subject.

"I don't mind. Nearly getting killed by a drug dealer helps clear the mind." I laugh hiding how much it really affects me. "Mainly helping a friend out of a bad situation, realizing that other people needed me."

Oliver goes to say something else when Tommy walks out of the kitchen holding two dinner plates quickly followed by Laurel holding another two. Oliver and I stand making our way over to the dinner table.

* * *

**Hello there. I was just wondering what you think about the little bit of information into Rachael's past. I was wondering if you liked it or think I should go back and change it? I do have a plan with it but I really want to know what you all think. Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rachael's POV  
**Damn. I never thought this would be as fun as it actually is. I was right in thinking that Laurel and Tommy would go all sickening relationship on me so having Oliver there was actually great. The food was amazing for the fact that Laurel cooked it. Sitting directly across from Oliver though I felt so self-conscious like I was in an interview. Oliver looks up from his dinner going to carry on the conversation we started in the living room.

"So what else have you done with your life? Not that what you have done isn't impressive just I feel so out of contact with reality. I want to learn as much as I can." Oliver says trying not to insult me in the process.

"Nothing else really." I admit sadly. "Just been working the last 5 years and the stories we discussed in the living room happened when you were still in Starling City. I would ask what you've done but surviving on a deserted island for 5 years seems a tough one to explain." I say taking a drink from my beer while looking up from my food.

Oliver looks so relieved about not having to talk about the island I can't help but feel my heart flutter as the smile crosses his amazing features. "Well not much other than that to be honest." Oliver says a shadow quickly covering his eyes. He glances at his watch. "It's getting late. Either we start this reunion properly by hitting the town or we call it a night." Looking at me. "Won't your boyfriend be worried a gorgeous girl such as yourself out this late without him." He says a smile playing on his lips.

I laugh properly feeling Tommy and Laurel look at me with surprised looks plastered across their faces. Oliver was still looking at me for an answer actually looking interested in my answer to my amazement.

"I'm game for a night out." I reply a smile spreading across my face. "And Oliver no my boyfriend won't be worried that I'm out without him seeing as I don't have a boyfriend to be worried." I say as I turn to face Tommy and Laurel to see their responses.

Tommy nods to going out and Laurel looks like the cat that got the cream thinking her plan is working. We all decide that the outfits that we are wearing are appropriate party attire and get ready to leave Laurel and Tommy's apartment.

**Oliver's POV  
**The dinner was OK for the fact that Laurel cooked it. I quickly excused myself from the table after we decided to go out so that I could go phone Dig to tell him were I would be tonight. Diggle seemed impressed that I was going out with the purpose of having fun after asking me not to turn this girl into a psycho killer like Helena. I quickly told him to fuck off and hung up the phone walking back over the others. I catch Rachael glancing over at me as I walk back over a curious look across her face. She pulls her gaze away as soon as I look at her as if ashamed of getting caught.

"So where are we going?" Laurel asks standing next to Tommy putting her coat on and picking up her purse.

"Poison's good but Max Fuller's a pain in the ass." Rachael suggests.

"Can't go to Poison" Tommy says to the bewildered Rachael "the three of us got banned by the pain in the ass himself." She nods not asking anymore from the story.

"I know a place we could go. Cheap drinks, good music and a queue jump for all four of us." I say walking closer over to Rachael. Tommy starts to nod in agreement as if this is the most obvious option of them although Rachael and Laurel still look at me waiting for the answer. "Verdant. Well it's not officially open yet but it is open." I answer with a smirk putting my arms around Laurel and Rachael's shoulders leading them out the front door as Tommy locks it behind us.

Tommy appears at my side talking my arm from Laurel's shoulder and replacing it with his own leaving e to walk closer to Rachael. I lean my head down slightly towards her ear as I whisper directly to her.

"Well you did say you would come round to the club at some point." To which she laughs quietly. The laughter sounds so pure and true it fills me with a sense of joy for being the one who caused it. As we walk down to the cars I hope I get to hear the sound again.

We decide to take just Rachael's car as she has a car parking space in the area and we could just walk round to Verdant. Even if it meant we had to get a taxi back to our own homes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Rachael's POV**

After parking my car in my spot outside my house we all get out and start walking round to Verdant. I can't help but walk closer to Oliver. I try as hard as I can to walk closer to Tommy and Laurel it gets to cold and I start gravitating towards Oliver for heat. It gets to the point we are just walking at the back of the queue and I am literally walking shoulder to shoulder with Oliver and he puts his arm around my shoulders just like he had back at Laurel's apartment. A warm fuzzy feeling spreads in my chest, the same feeling I used to get when I was dating Bruce. I look over at Laurel as she catches my eyes with a smile plastered on her face. Damn this is exactly what she wanted. I push the feeling down so I don't think about it as we walk straight past the queue. Yet at the same time I don't move away from Oliver not wanting to lose the feeling completely. Quickly I find myself at the bar of Verdant with Oliver standing directly me with his hands on my hips. Damn he does work quickly that or he doesn't really mean anything by it and I'm just looking into it far too much. We pick up the four drinks and walk back to the table where Tommy and Laurel are sitting making out. I place their drinks in front of them knowing they aren't paying the slightest piece of attention and take my drink out of Oliver's hand. He smirks as I down half of the beer in the glass and place the bottle back to my lips ready to down the rest when Tommy and Laurel come up for oxygen. I place the bottle back on the table and leave the rest untouched for now. Laurel grabs her water from the table and sips as a red coloured blush enters her cheeks clearly embarrassed by her and Tommy's little display. She slides closer to me in the booth and places her water back on the table. Now sitting directly across from Oliver I feel the intense weight of his gaze land on me. I drink the rest of my bottle and stand going to get another drink for myself. Quickly I feel a hand in mine. I follow the hand up towards the man holding my hand and laugh when I see its Oliver.

"Yes Rachael I believe that dancing would be a wonderful idea." Oliver announces to the table as he pulls me to the dance floor.

He pulls me in close to him as a song starts to play. A smile appears on his face as I look up into his eyes.

"What is it Rachael?" He asks quietly into my ear lowering his head enough that if anyone looked over we would look like an intimate couple.

"Nothing Oliver. OK well not nothing. I think that Laurel might just be trying to set us up and if she looks over right this second and sees this then she is going to think she is succeeding." I say all in one breath in a rushed tone.

"Right so you don't want to be dancing with me then this close." He counters.

"I didn't say that. Right ok I think you might be misunderstanding what exactly I want from this Ollie." I say a sad tone entering my voice.

Next thing I see is Tommy and Laurel dancing a few feet away. Knowing they could see everything I go to pull away from Oliver not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression. Oliver grabs me back to him.

"Rachael I know you don't want a relationship right now which is fine because all I want is a friend right now. Preferably a friend who isn't too busy with their relationship to notice their other friends, like Tommy and Laurel." He says looking over at them with a longing look mixed with jealous crossing his eyes.

"You still love her don't you?" I ask a little worried about the future of Tommy and Laurel's relationship knowing that Oliver Queen isn't the type of guy who lets what he wants get away from him.

"No. Not really. I think I am hanging on to feelings that don't exist so that I can try and get the life I had before the island back." He answers honestly.

"Ok then friend honest answers about the dancing. Yes I want to continue dancing like this. It is fun probably the most fun I've had for a while actually." I say with a laugh as Oliver spins me out from him and back again.

"Well I'm glad friend." Oliver says as the song ends. I walk away from Oliver after a couple more songs to go and get a drink from the bar. He walks back over to the table talking to the bodyguard from the cafe earlier on today.

**Oliver's POV**

Diggle had came up from the Arrowcave to tell me that one of the Count's dealers planned to move a massive stack of Vertigo tomorrow evening, so I was to make sure I wasn't preoccupied with the new girl.

"Her name is Rachael. Use it when referring to her Dig please" I say when he launches into a whole lecture on how Helena went nuts and not to train this one.

"Dig she is already trying to save the city one way by honest hardworking methods. I will not train her to become an arrow wielding vigilante who saves the city through violence and threats when needed." I promise as I glace over at the bar seeing her waiting to be served.

"Oliver promise me that you'll be sensible about this one and not ruin it." Dig pleads following my eyes over to Rachael. "However I will guess that this love sick puppy look means that you are over Laurel."

"One I was already over Laurel cause she's dating my best friend. Two I can't ruin something that I don't have Rachael only wants to be friends. Three I'm always sensible and, Four I am not a love sick puppy nor do I have the look of one" I point out to him. Dig just shook his head and walked away back towards the basement underneath the club to keep an eye on the Vertigo situation. I sit back in the booth just as Rachael starts to walk back over holding a tray full of alcohol. A smile appears on my face that for some reason I can't stop and I feel like that it all leads back to the beautiful woman walking towards me with that smile on her face.

Rachael places the tray full of alcohol in front of me with a sparkle in her eyes as if she was up to something.

"Well Oliver, I think that we should have a fun night then since we will get nowhere fast trying to talk to Tommy and Laurel. This whole tray is for us. I haven't had a night out in a while and I intend to do it right tonight." She states as if I have no option in the plan. Not that I would have argued anyway, I just went right along with it.

"Right OK so if this tray is just for us, then let me pay my half of the tray." I start before a hand is waved in my face.

"Nope not a chance. I want the alcohol I pay for the alcohol. Plus if I let you pay for this round how on earth am I going to convince you to pay for another?" She remarks playfully as she sits directly across from me.

She picks up two whiskey shooters handing one to me and keeping the other one.

"Anything you want to say?" She asks holding the glass to her lips.

"Cheers to new friendships or at least the growth of an old one." I say quickly downing the whiskey in the glass at the same time as she does.

"Hear hear." She answers picking up the next glass.

The night continues in this fashion. By the time that we all decide to call it a night Rachael and I must have been on the fourth of fifth tray. Helping Rachael out of the booth I walk everyone over to the front door of the club deciding that I would go do some Arrow work as I didn't feel that drunk. Tommy and Laurel get in a cab at the front door of Verdant and I'm left standing at the door with Rachael.

"Do you want a cab or what?" I ask not quite sure what to do knowing that I have to do Arrow work but not wanting to leave Rachael.

"Nah. I'll just walk home. It's only a 15 minute walk at most." She replies a small smile on her lips.

"You sure? I'll pay for your taxi." I offer not wanting her to be alone.

"Nope Ollie, its fine I think the fresh air might do me some good after that drinking session." She laughs placing a hand on my arm.

"How about we meet up for lunch tomorrow? I'll pick you up around 12:30?" I ask wanting to spend more time with her.

She nods as she turns around and starts walking back to her apartment. I run back through the club to change into my Arrow gear. Diggle makes a remark about becoming a stalker as I head out the door but I couldn't help but wanting to make sure Rachael was OK after a feeling in my gut told me she wouldn't be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Rachael's POV**

I was walking along the street back to my house and the journey was taking longer than expected. At the moment, I felt the full effects of the trays of alcohol and the street swayed beneath my feet. Also, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed, but I didn't dare look around to find out if my fear was true. My mind kept circling back to Oliver and how much fun I actually had this evening. I was honestly looking forward to my lunch date tomorrow afternoon when trouble appeared.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A man appears directly in front of me and blocks my path.

"A little lost aren't you? Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out all alone with nothing to stop big bad guys like us."

The man continues to taunt me and move closer.I go to step back but quickly realise that my previous fear had some truth in it as four guys line up behind me. Together, they block my escape. Right. Well I ain't going down easy. I change my position to face the man in front of me. I go to speak when an arrow hits the man to the left of the speaker.

"Whoever said she was alone?"

A deep voice from above asks the question. I look up and see The Hood with an arrow pointed directly at the man's chest. I am harshly pushed to the ground by the gang that had surrounded me and I smack my head into the pavement, which results in a shooting pain through my skull. I manage to crawl away to the side of a building and tuck myself into the wall as The Hood wipes out the entire gang of men.

"Are you alright?"

I look up and see the Vigilante staring at me. I match his gaze and pull myself up off the ground.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for that."

I answer his question because I don't want to sound stupid.

"No you're not fine. Your head is bleeding."

He reaches out and lightly touches my head. He pulls his hand away to show me his fingers red with my pulls something out from a pocket on his outfit and hands it to me. I slowly realise that it's a piece of material and he gestures for me to hold it to my bleeding forehead.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

He asks and his concern is clear in his tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a cut forehead. It could have been worse."

I smile at The Hood.

"You should leave."

I say and pull my phone out of my pocket.

"Why should I? I saved you and I'm just making sure you're okay."

I could have sworn I heard the anger in his tone as he argued with me.

"Not that I'm not grateful because I am. Believe me. However, I need to phone the police preferably before these men wake up and I will need to say The Hood was involved. This means you need to leave so you don't get arrested."

I feel my anger rising at his determination to stay as I argue back.

"Fine. I'll leave but I will be back to check up on you Miss Starling."

With that he disappears. Damn this is exactly what I needed. Detective Lance, Laurel's dad and my father-figure, is going to have a field day with this.

oOoOoOo

_Later that evening_

I sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders as an EMT checked out my forehead. He gives me the all clear but advises that I take it easy for the next couple of hours. But from the look on Quentin Lance's face I don't think that wasn't going to happen.

"You want to tell me what happened here Rachael?"

Quentin asks while holding out his pad to write down my statement.

"Well what exactly do you want to know Detective Lance? I was walking home after going out with some friends tonight. I felt like I was being followed and then those guys appeared in front of me. They had me totally surrounded."

I make sure my answer is nothing but the truth.

"I mean with The Hood, Rachael, and you know it."

He loses his professionalism as he argues and for a moment he lets his personal feelings creep into his work.

"He appeared from the rooftop when the leader of the group stepped towards me. He took them all out while I sat in the corner completely helpless."

My voice shakes as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"It just brought it all back Quentin, I felt like I was back there."

"It's all right Rachael."

He says and pulls me into a hug.

"It's all going to be okay. We are going to take you down to the station and deal with this."

I nod my head while still in the hug. Maybe I should have taken that taxi offer from Oliver after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Starling City Police Station_

The police station seemed relatively empty as I lowered myself into the chair across from Quentin Lance's desk. Quentin Lance arrived at his desk a few seconds' later holding two steaming mugs of coffee. I quickly took the offered cup, take a few sips of the hot liquid and make a face as it registers on my taste buds.

"It is police station coffee Rachael. What exactly did you think it would taste like? I will be over in a minute to take a full statement from you alright?"

I nodded while looking at the steam coming from my coffee and not quite trusting myself to speak yet without another outburst of tears. Once Quentin left the bullpen, I looked over his desk and examined the personal effects on it. There were several Starling City Rockets memorabilia but my eyes focused mainly on the pictures on his desk and the main pictures were of his daughter's Laurel and Sara. I reached out and picked up a picture in a dark frame. It was a picture of Laurel and I from around three years ago, with big smiles plastered across our faces while decked out in Rockets gear.

"I remember when I took that photo. We had just gone to the Rockets game and they won although they had been losing all season. Then we went to the park where I took that picture."

Quentin states from behind my chair. I turn to face him and I see a small smile on his face. I can't help but smile at the memory.

"Do you wish we could go back? Life was so much easier back then and less confusing."

I place the picture back on the desk where I found it as Quentin sits back in his seat and brought his computer back to life with a touch of his mouse.

"Easier Rachael? Which one of us had it easy? You were just recovering from your addiction to drugs and I was battling an alcohol addiction. I'd say that's a funny definition of easy."

Quentin laughs as he places his fingers over the keyboard and he looks me in the eye. I giggle slightly as he continues to speak about the past. I had always loved Quentin; he treated me like a daughter because I was Laurel's best friend. He was the man who fought for me when no one wanted to stand in my corner and he was the one who stood in place of my father for many of my memories. He taught me to drive, he went to my graduation and when my father ran from my addiction, it was Quentin Lance who helped me through it. So I couldn't help but giggle when he started to bring up past events.

After an hour of taking my official statement, and reminiscing about old times, Quentin took me over to a bank of payphones.

"I think that should be it for the night Rachael. You should phone someone to come take you home. Laurel and Tommy should be able to come get you if you phone one of them."

"No we had dinner at Laurel's earlier so I'm sure she just wants to rest and Tommy had a bit to drink while we were at Verdant. I think I know someone who might still be up though so I'll phone them."

I smile at Detective Lance to try and convince him I'm okay. He nods then quickly looks down at his watch.

"Alright Rachael but if you can't get in touch with anyone, I finish in an hour and if you want to wait I could take you home. But that is only if you can't contact anyone. Oh and Rachael don't pretend you are okay, this must have brought back some memories so I advise you phone Laurel at some point."

With this little bit of insight Quentin left the area so I had privacy to make my phone call. The phone was just about to cut out when it was answered by a very confused male voice.

"Hello? If this isn't important can it please wait until at least after 7?"

"Oliver? It's me Rachael. I was just wondering if you could do me a favour. What time is it anyway?"

I ask my question and look around the room for some sort of clock but found none.

"It's around 4 o'clock in the morning. What's wrong?"

I imagine Oliver rushing around as I hear movement in the background.

"I was... On the walk home I got... Sorry this is really hard to say. Can you come down to the Staring City police station and pick me up if it isn't any trouble?"

I don't want to impose on Oliver and his bodyguard, knowing any decent bodyguard wouldn't let Oliver near the wheel of a car with the amount he had drank earlier on.

"Yes of course I will. You can tell me when I get there. See you in about ten minutes."

With that Oliver ends the call. I walk back over and take a seat against the wall to wait on Oliver to come and get me.

oOoOoOo

_15 minutes later_

Sitting in the quiet of the station I thought back on what could have happened tonight and was grateful that all I walked away with was a scrape across my forehead. I leaned my head back on the wall but heard the sound of a door banging open from the entrance of the station. I look over and see Oliver standing in the doorway with his bodyguard standing beside him.

"Mr. Queen what exactly do you want in a police station at quarter past 4 in the morning?"

Quentin questioned Oliver as he walked past the doors with a pile of paperwork in his hands. Oliver doesn't answer Quentin and I see his eyes still searching the station.

"I called him to come pick me up. Hi Oliver thanks you didn't need to come get me."

I answered Quentin's question and stand next to both men as Quentin continues to glare at Oliver while Oliver looks considerably more relaxed. Quentin stares at me in disbelief as he looks from me to Oliver and back again.

"Of course I had to come pick you up. Are you okay? You sounded weird on the phone."

Oliver asked his question while staring down at me like no one else was around.

"Never mind me. I just drove your ass here."

With this the tall black man steps forward and offers his hand.

"John Diggle, I'm Mr. Queen's bodyguard."

As I take the man's hand Quentin walks over to his desk and puts his paperwork down.

"Hi Mr. Diggle, I'm Rachael Starling and I remember you from earlier. Thanks for coming to get me."

"It's no problem Ms. Starling. Please call me John, Mr. Diggle seems so formal."

I smile at the man and let go of his hand. I look and see Quentin had rejoined us at the doors.

"You sure you want to go with him Rachael?"

Quentin is apparently still very untrusting of Oliver but I nod and turn to face Quentin.

"Yeah he's a friend. Thanks for everything tonight Quentin."

I hug him before stepping towards Oliver and Oliver holds the door open as I walk out of the police station. He puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk towards the car.

"You ok? What happened? Why were you at the police station?"

Oliver asked me all of this as we stop in front of a black car. John opens the car door and helps me into the back seat. Oliver sits in beside me and John shuts the door.

"It's a long story Oliver. I'll tell you over a drink though."

"Alright then Rachael. Dig can you take us home? No arguments Rachael you can stay the night at my house and it also means that you can see Thea."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Oliver's POV**

Sitting in the complete silence of the back of my car with Rachael was torture. She sat as far away from me as the car would let her and just stared into her lap.

"Rachael are you OK? If you would prefer, I can phone Laurel or Tommy to come and speak with you if you want."

I ask this quietly, not sure if my voice was welcome and I stirred her from her daydream.

"No Oliver. If I wanted to speak with them I would have called them but I called you. Sorry if I'm coming across like a bitch but I'm not quite sure how to handle this."

"Then what happened? If you tell someone it might make it easier to deal with. I had to come to terms with what happened to me by myself, but you have the option to tell people so I advise you use it."

She stares at me, shocked by my attitude and I know I was being harsh on her but it was because I knew what had happened and wanted to help.

"Well…"

She starts quietly and gains volume as she continues.

"I wish I had taken that taxi offer now. On the way home I was attacked by a gang of guys, eight of them although that doesn't really matter, and they, they ..."

"Rachael what exactly did they do? I'm your friend I won't judge. I'm on your side Rach."

I say this as I take her hand. With this she breaks down crying and she pulls herself over next to me. I wrap my arms around her as she cries and leaves her statement unfinished. I decide that I will phone Tommy or Laurel in the morning but right now I'll just do what Rachael needs me to do.

oOoOoOo

By the time that Dig pulled up to my house, Rachael had cried herself to sleep in my arms. Dig opened the car door as I picked Rachael up properly and eased out of the car.

"OK so maybe I was a little bit quick to judge you being a stalker."

Dig comments as we walk slowly up towards the house.

"Yet Oliver you have to admit that you wouldn't have followed her unless you had feelings for her."

I turn my head to face Diggle while making sure that I didn't turn too quickly that I moved Rachael in my arms.  
"Dig I really don't think that this is the best time to talk about this. I told you that I'm not going to do anything about my feelings anyway so it doesn't matter why I followed her. Only that I did in the end."

Dig opens the doors to the house so that I don't have to and when we went to walk up the stairs a shadow appears at the top of them.

"Oliver what's up? It's late and you promised to be at dinner tonight. I had to sit with mom while she talked about Walter. Oh my god who is that? What did you do?"

I look up to face my sister, who is standing pointing at Rachael in my arms and a look of shock plastered on her face.

"Thea please don't freak out and stay quiet. I know it's late and I realise that I missed dinner but I was catching up with some old friends this evening and then I was doing some work at the club. I'll make it up to you at some point."

"Right and I am going to hold you to that but it still does not explain why you are holding an unconscious young woman in your arms."

She hissed in an attempt to keep quiet and stared at Rachael.

"This is one of the friends I was catching up with this evening. Actually I think you know her, Rachael Starling."

I look up as I say Rachael's name to see the reaction on Thea's face. Thea runs down the stairs until she is directly in front of me.

"What the hell happened to her and how did you end up with her?"

Thea asks her question as she wipes some of the tear tracks off Rachael's face and her fingers trace the cut on Rachael's forehead.

"From what I worked out, she was attacked by some guys after she left the club this morning. She called me from the police station and I went and picked her up. She cried herself to sleep on the ride over here."

I explained the edited version while Thea looks over Rachael and makes sure that she is alright. Thea nodded and must have been satisfied that Rachael was fine. She stepped to the side and let me walk up the stairs into my room. I placed Rachael on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. When I think she is comfortable I turn to Thea and gesture that we talk outside. Dig has gone downstairs to get us some coffee.

"Thea, she will be fine okay? From what I hear Rachael is tough and she won't let something like this faze her. Oh and at dinner she said if you kept avoiding her you were in for some trouble."

A smile crossed Thea's face and we start walking back to her room.

"Yeah Rachael's tough alright. I'm avoiding her because of the Vertigo incident and I don't want her to be disappointed in me. You know about her drug history right?"

"Yeah I know about the drugs and I also know she won't be disappointed if you tell her. She will be if you don't though."

"I'll talk with her in the morning. Night Oliver."

"Night Thea."

I hugged Thea before heading back to my room. I make sure Rachael is asleep before leaving out a white shirt and a pair of jeans, with a note on top for her when she woke up. I left the room to go talk to Diggle and prepare to spend the night sleeping on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Rachael's POV**

I woke up panicked by the unfamiliar room and my memories of the previous night flooded back to me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning and that I was late for work. Still unsure of where I was exactly, I carefully looked around the room for any clues and didn't see any. I jumped up from the bed and noticed that a pile of clothes was laid on a chest of drawers. On top of the clothes was a note with my name on it.

_Rachael,_

_The clothes are for you if you want them. I just thought that after what happened last night you might want to change clothes. Just in case you are wondering, you fell asleep on the ride over last night, well technically this morning and I put you up in my room. If you want breakfast or just want to talk come find me. I'm most likely downstairs, seeing that a beautiful woman is currently using my bed. Also, Thea wants to speak with you but I hope you'll come find me first. You owe me an explanation. _

_Ollie_

I glanced at the clothes before pulling off my green top and black trousers from the previous day. I put on Oliver's clothes and stood in front of his mirror, checking how I looked. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and decided I looked all right considering last night's events. I checked the room for my handbag but unable to find it I pocketed the note and headed downstairs.

oOoOoOo

I searched through a couple of rooms before finding Oliver who stood holding a folded blanket in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. He looked awfully tired and a pang of guilt rushed through me as I knew it was my fault. I quietly walked into the room while Oliver took his seat. I walked round the back of the couch he was sitting on and continued around until I stood across the table from him.

"Good morning Rachael. How did you sleep? Are you feeling any better than last night?"

Oliver asked with a smile as he drank his coffee. I pulled the note out of my pocket and held it out to Oliver.

"Morning Ollie. Yeah I slept fine, better than you by the look of it and your bed is extremely comfortable. Yeah I'm feeling fine and I agree with this note that I owe you a major explanation. Thanks for the clothes by the way and I'm glad that you thought of it before Thea got her hands on me. Oh and it wasn't a beautiful woman in your bed last night but a sobbing mess of an average girl that you happened to help out."

Oliver looked at me with those crystal clear blue eyes of his, took the note and read it before handing it back.

"Glad you slept okay and that you are feeling better. First things first though. Breakfast. The clothes look good on you by the way. You look more relaxed in them, like you are more suited to them rather than the corporate costume you wear at work."

He stood and led me into the Queen's kitchen. I stood back and watched Oliver prepare breakfast for four people. I hoped he could cook because after Laurel's cooking last night I wanted a fantastic breakfast. As he finished cooking breakfast he decided to break the peaceful silence that had fallen on us as I watched him work.

"Rachael, I actually disagree with one point you made in the living room. It was a beautiful woman in my bed last night and as your friend I believe that it is my duty to point out that you are definitely not average. Besides, you had just been through a traumatic experience so the sobbing was allowed. But you weren't a mess."

I blushed as Oliver complimented me. Laurel was right, I can't take a compliment. Oliver reached under the table and pulled out my handbag.

"I found this in the car last night. I thought you might want it but by the time I got it you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

Oliver reached across the table and held out my small black handbag.

"Thanks. I was looking up in your room for this but obviously it wasn't there."

I reached into the bag and pulled out a small black case. I opened the case and put on my glasses before l looked back up at Oliver, who was wearing a dopey smile on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?"

I asked and my hand flew to my face. Oliver shook his head and his smile got wider as he looked at me.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look more adorable that's all. In a friendly way of course."

Oliver grabbed the breakfast plates, placed three on the table and one in the microwave.

"Who is joining us? Also, it's time for that explanation I believe."

I said and sat in front of my breakfast as John walked in.

"Well I guess that answers my question. So time for the explanation I guess."

Oliver and John sat down opposite of me as we all start eating.

"Right well I was walking home from Verdant when these eight guys surrounded me. I was prepared to fight my way out and yes I know what would have happened but a girl can dream about beating up eight guys. Then, the guy in front of me got hit by an arrow by the Hood. I got shoved to the ground and that's how I cut my forehead. Sorry I was so emotional last night."

John just waved his hand as if to say no trouble and Oliver is about to say something when a loud bang sounded from the hall. We all got up from the table and ran into the hall were Thea sat at the bottom of the stairs laughing. Oliver bent down to make sure Thea was okay and then helped her to her feet.

"What the hell happened? How did you fall down the stairs?"

Oliver demanded as he helped her into a seat. Thea looked at me and a pleading look was on her face. She doesn't like to disappoint anyone, especially Oliver as she basically worshiped him.

"Hey Ollie, lighten up. Have you looked at the shoes she is wearing? I wouldn't have made it out of my room in those heels."

Oliver smiled at my joke as he stood up properly. I take his hand and lead him over to the door.

"Well I think Thea and I could use a little time to catch up. So why don't you go and do whatever you had intended to do this morning and I'll see you later."

"Sure. See you both later but are we still on for lunch?"

I had totally forgotten we had that lunch date.

"Of course we are. I am looking forward to it."

Oliver nods as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek before he and John turn and exit the room.

"Are you high, Thea? I've seen you walk in higher heels than those perfectly. What's wrong with you?"

"I am not high I swear. I just lost my balance but that sounds ridiculous. Did my brother just kiss you?"

"I guess he did. Ok catch up time. We need to talk now."

Thea settled into the chair and we started to talk about everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, first my apologies I have been on holiday and not had the chance to update. Secondly I hope to be able to update more now that I am home.**

**I would also like to say if I have offended anyone by not updating sooner then I am sorry but it was out of my control. All of you have left a review thank you most of them made me smile with the exception of one which made me doubt my story. A greater thank you Ekendall 1216 whose review is the reason I am posting this today while writing some more chapters. Also a massive thank you to my lovely beta reader who ensures you lovely readers don't have to put up with my mistakes. Thank you to you all for putting up with me. Please enjoy. Reviews always make me smile. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Rachael's POV**

Thea sat back in her chair and placed her breakfast plate on the coffee table.

"Rachael, I am sorry that I took those stupid pills and I didn't think that one hit would have that much of an effect."

I leaned forward in my chair and I pulled my hair from the bobble, which held it back.

"Thea you have to realise that although it didn't feel like much, the dose took a larger effect than you know."

"No Rach you're wrong. It was a weird effect; you told me all the different effects that you experienced and this didn't come close to any of them. It wasn't a slow burn, it was instant and it felt like a burning fire in my head but a cold numbing feeling everywhere else. I felt like I could do anything and I did exactly what I wanted. I wanted to prove I wasn't a little kid anymore but I did the opposite of that."

"No fucking kidding Thea. What did you say the drug was called? I think I might have a look into this."

A complete look of panic crossed Thea's face.

"Rachael you can't go looking into drugs. What if you get addicted again? Oliver would never forgive me and Laurel is already pissed that I might be working at CNRI for my community service."

"Thea I will be able to find out from any number of press reports or any detective on the police force. Or we could do it the easy way and you just tell me."

Thea pulled a face as I started to press buttons on my phone.

"Vertigo. The drug was called Vertigo."

"Pleasure doing business with you Thea. Anyway I promise I will not put myself within 20 feet of any Vertigo, I'll send someone from Starling Industries to start investigating. I will only start personally looking into it if you go to prison or another person I know is directly affected by the drug."

I placed my phone back into the pocket of Oliver's jeans as I sat back on the couch. Thea pulled her feet up underneath her as she moved on the armchair.

"So you have a lunch date with my brother? And what was that kiss about? Are you two dating? That would be awesome."

My hand flew to my cheek where Oliver had kissed before he left with John. My face burned red as I went to answer Thea.

"Well I don't know actually. I can't be in a relationship at the moment. And it's not a date it's just lunch with a friend."

Thea laughed as she stood up and held her plate in one hand.

"Rachael I know you had a crush on my brother. So we are treating this as a date and you are not going dressed like that. Come on, I think I have a couple of outfits that might do the trick."

Thea pulled me up from the chair using her free hand and I could tell from the look on her face that I was in for a hell of a morning.

oOoOoOo

**Oliver's POV**

As Dig and I sat in the Arrow-cave looking for more information on the Count, he kept looking over at me.

"Do you have a problem Dig or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Dig got up from his seat and came and sat on the table I was working at.

"You kissed that girl before we left the house. You said she only wanted to be friends yet you are making it quite clear that you want to be more. Oh and the puppy dog look has returned."

I straightened up all the papers on my desk to ensure that he wouldn't crush any of the information we had gathered and glared at him. I leaned back in my chair until if I went back any further the chair would snap.

"Yeah but you can kiss your friends cheek. That's normal. Anyway never mind Rachael, we are meant to be dealing with the Count tonight. Do we need a special plan of action or the usual scare tactics?"

John moved from his seat on my table and over to the map of the warehouse area that the Vertigo deal was taking place.

"Well from the information I got, the Count isn't going to be there tonight but one of his major funders is going to be in one of these warehouses. I think the scare tactics should work but you need to be careful."

I made a face as Diggle used the word "careful" and wondered if running around rooftops with a bow and arrow was careful.

"I'm serious Oliver. These particular set of drug dealers' hail from the largest and most organised gang in the whole of Starling City. They make the Triad look like a group of school kids and you don't want to know half of the things this gang is up to."

"Actually Dig I think I will look into this gang but I'll deal with the Count first."

I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was nearly 11:30. I made my way over to the sparring mat and Diggle followed.

"Right. Okay a quick half an hour practice and then we need to go. Yes, before you say anything, because of my date with Rachael."

"Actually Oliver, I wasn't going to say anything before you called it a date."

I threw a punch at John and started the sparring practice.

oOoOoOo

**Rachael's POV**

I sat on the edge of Thea's bed as she pulled out half of her wardrobe looking for the 'perfect' outfit for my date with Oliver.

"Thea do I have to remind you that it isn't a date; its lunch with your brother? So the outfit that I'm wearing will be fine."

Thea waved her hand at me from inside her wardrobe.

"The hell it will. You are wearing men's clothes and while that is appropriate for hiding in a house, it isn't for going out in public. You are wearing a respectable outfit from my wardrobe, not my brother's."

I rolled my eyes as she continued to throw clothes everywhere around us.

"Slight problem there Thea. I am at least three inches taller than you. How am I meant to fit into any of your clothes?"

Thea pulled a dress bag out from the wardrobe and placed it on the bed.

"Yeah I know but you know how I like to shop. So I might have seen a dress I thought would have looked good on you and kind of bought it."

I stared at Thea with a shocked look on my face.

"Thea you shouldn't go around buying other people stuff. However, it is a very lovely gesture and it means a lot. What did you think I would need a new dress for anyway?"

"I just thought that you might need a new dress. I know how much you hate shopping for yourself so I'll do it for you."

With that Thea tugged lightly on the dress bag zipper and revealed a stunning red dress.

"Still going to complain that I bought you a dress, Rach?"

I shook my head as I touched the dress and Thea went back to putting the clothes back into her wardrobe. I changed into the red dress and Thea turned around as I fiddled with the dress.

"Wow you look amazing. My brother won't know what hit him."

I laughed as I spun around and the dress landed just above my knees.

"It isn't a date or at least it isn't starting as one. However, if your brother turns it into one I might play along."

"I knew you wanted to date my brother. Please make it work, you two would be awesome together."

The door downstairs opened and Thea and I looked at her clock, which read 12:25pm.

"Anybody here?"

Oliver's voice rang up from the hall.

"Rachael and I will be down in a minute."

I gaped at Thea as she ran from the room and made her way downstairs.I looked in the mirror. Thea was right, if this was a date then I guess it was time for me to get back into the dating game. Besides, I really liked the thought of dating Oliver Queen.

oOoOoOo

**Oliver's POV**

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Thea came running past me.

"Your outfit will do for your date but please don't mess it up."

I glanced over at Dig who was standing next to the door.

"Told you it was a date Oliver. It just seems to be you who can't admit it."

"Right the pair of you, this is not a date. It is lunch between two friends."

Thea raised her hand as I said friends.

"Yes Thea?"

"Cut the crap, we know you like Rachael as more than a friend. You always have except Bruce Wayne then Tommy and Lex Luthor somehow managed to make a move on her first. Don't treat her like a friend because she has enough of those.

Thea's bedroom door could be heard closing from upstairs and Rachael appeared on the landing. She looked amazing. The strapless red dress that she wore clung to her curves and made her look even more gorgeous than I had previously thought. She still had on her glasses and she had let her hair fall down around her shoulders. I cleared my throat and offered a hand up to her.

"You look great. Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah of course and I'm surprised that you're early. I thought I would have to wait on you for a while."

"Nope, I wouldn't do that to a girl like you."

"A girl like me? You'll have to explain that one to me over lunch."

I smiled as we walked over to the door. I may have actually looked a little bit like a puppy dog and I couldn't help but walk faster so that I was right next to Rachael. I only wished that I didn't have to be anywhere tonight because I wanted to spend the rest of the day with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rachael's POV**

As we sat down in a small Italian restaurant in the centre of Starling city, I caught Oliver staring across the table at me.

"Well I know I haven't got any food stuck between my teeth or on my face because we haven't even ordered yet. So can I ask why you are staring or do I have to feel self conscious about it?"

Oliver snapped his gaze away from me and I smiled back at him. I picked up the menu from the table as Oliver spoke to me.

"What? Sorry I was in my own little world there. Do I really need to explain the "girl like you comment" to you?"

I looked up at Oliver over my menu.

"Well I have had it said to me before but at the time it was meant as an insult. If it is still an insult, which from a gentlemen like you, I wouldn't expect it to be, then no. However if it was meant as a compliment then yes I need it explained."

Oliver smirked as he put his menu down and I mirrored his action.

"Right, then I should start explaining. I meant a beautiful, smart, witty, amazing girl like you, who seems to be one of the nicest and most generous people in this apparently unsaveable city. If not the world, who is has cheeks nearly as red as the dress she is wearing at the moment. Why would that be Ms. Starling?"

"Well Mr. Queen it maybe the fact that what you just said was highly embarrassing for all parties involved. It is also the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me and after last night I could use that. Thank you Oliver."

The waiter came and took our order as Oliver placed his hand over mine on the table.

"Well it's the truth Rach. Who used it as an insult against you?"

I blushed and I pulled my hand away from his.

"Bruce Wayne, while we were dating. Also this city can be saved even if I am the only one who still believes that."

Oliver shook his head as our drinks arrived and we both took a sip.

"Bruce Wayne is an asshole. You aren't the only one who thinks this city can be saved because I do and so does the Hood."

I winced at the mention of the hero sweeping through the city. Oliver seemed to pick up on this as he started apologising as soon as he could and I waved my hand to stop him.

"Well if only more people shared our views."

Oliver smiled at me but his phone started to ring. He glanced down at it and a pained look twisted his face.

"I take it that you need to answer that."

"Yeah I do. Rachael I'm so sorry but give me ten minutes and I'll be done okay?"

I nodded as Oliver stood up and walked away from the table. I grabbed my bag off the floor and found I that had a text message from Laurel.

_Hey my dad phoned this morning asking if I had talked to you about last night. What the hell happened? L xx_

_Hi. Yeah I got jumped last night on my way home from Verdant but I'll explain the whole story when we meet up properly R xx_

_Right. I'm coming over to your office right now L xx_

_Don't panic. I'm perfectly fine and I'm out to lunch with Oliver R xx_

_Ok then have fun. Phone me later and I want all the details L xx_

I placed my bag back on the ground and looked over to see Oliver standing outside the restaurant with his phone pressed against his ear. Maybe Thea and Laurel were right. I should allow myself to have a little bit of fun every once in a while.

oOoOoOo

After lunch Oliver and I walked out into the cold Starling city streets. I started shivering and Oliver quickly placed his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you Oliver but won't you freeze in this weather?"

Oliver turned his head towards me and laughed.

"It isn't that cold Rachael. It was colder on the island and I don't really feel the cold that much anymore."

I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the street and Oliver who had continued walking turned to look at me.

"Is there a problem, Rachael?"

"Just I was told you don't talk about your time on the island. Yet you just casually bring it up with me of all people?"

Oliver shook his head at me and he pulled me up alongside of him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked side by side.

"You're right. I don't talk about my time on the island because most people are looking to gossip about me. And I didn't bring it up casually to you. I over-shared just like you did last night."

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you for trusting me then. I know it must be difficult talking about it."

"Yeah it's difficult. However, I wanted to tell you something and since we're friends,I should be able to speak to you about things like this."

"Any time Oliver. Are we going anywhere in particular or are you just walking blindly?"

Oliver looked up at the street and laughed.

"I am dropping you off at work and then heading back to work myself."

I nodded but secretly had hoped that we would have continued on with the date for the rest of the afternoon.

"Ok then."

We walked in silence and held hands until we reached the door of Starling Industries.

"I had a great time at lunch Rachael."

Oliver said as he pulled his hand from mine and took a step in the direction of Verdant.

"As did I Oliver. We should do it again sometime."

Oliver nodded as he bounced from foot to foot.

"Yeah we should. I better get going but I'll text you later to arrange something."

Oliver leaned forward and lightly kissed me before turning on his heels and running towards Verdant.


End file.
